Halloween Fun
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: PS(Pointless Story) #3 Ace, Lance, and Pietro go to a Halloween party, and Pietro gets a little too much to drink...


A/N: Guess what? It's me again! *everybody groans* Hey, I'm not that bad am I? Well fine. *leaves the room* J/K! You're stuck with me! HAH! (I'm on sugar, can ya tell?) Anyhoo, here's the deal. Me, Lance, Pietro + Halloween = Trouble and fun. Oh Lordy, what have I done?  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hey all, it be me again. It's fall time in J-town and Bayville, and man, is it COLD. I hate living in New York sometimes. Mainly when its winter. Cool thing about fall is that it has my favorite holiday: Halloween!   
  
  
I love Halloween. Even more so than Christmas or Easter or my own birthday. Dunno why. Just do. And that's a good enough reason for me. So I'll stop yakking now, and hit it! *LIGHTS,CAMERA,ACTION!!!*  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What are you doin'?"  
  
  
"What's it look like? I'm makin' a Halloween costume."  
  
  
"Why don't you buy one?"  
  
  
"Because I'm too cheap." Lance rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Why do you even have a costume? You don't go no where and trick and treaters don't come to apartment buildings." He called.  
  
  
"Just because."  
  
  
"Because why?"  
  
  
"Because."  
  
  
"I swear, sometimes you act so much like Pietro it's scary." He came out, and the devil himself came flying into the room.  
  
  
"You called?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
"No. Go away." Lance said. Pietro stuck his tongue out then noticed me.   
  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
  
"Makin' a Halloween costume."  
  
  
"Oh." I grin, and he shakes his head. "Nuh-uh, you sew your own stuff."  
  
  
"Ah, c'mon, please? Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" I put on my best puppy dog face. He fell for it like a ton of bricks. I love being a girl sometimes. :)  
  
  
"Fine. Give it here." I hand him the bundle of fabrics and he finishes it in about a quarter of a second, give or take a millisecond. "Happy?"  
  
  
"Yup." I walk off to my bedroom to change into it. When I walked back out, Pietro and Lance just stood there. "You like?"  
  
  
"We like." They said at the same time. I had been making a cape to go over my black dress (Yes, a dress. Look out the window, and you might see some pigs flying), fishnets (heh heh, couldn't resist), and black boots with spike heels.   
  
  
"I'm gonna add some goth makeup and fake black nails. What about you guys?"  
  
  
"What about us?" Lance said.  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna get some costumes?"  
  
  
"What for? We're not goin' no where."  
  
  
"Says who? I heard your school's gonna hold a Halloween party." Pietro gags himself.  
  
  
"It's goin' to be boring with all those teachers and the X-Freaks are probably goin' to be there." He said.  
  
  
"Oh." I wanted to go to Halloween party. Wait, maybe.... I picked up the phone and called Meg.  
  
  
"Yeah?" That's Meg-ese for `hi'.  
  
  
"Meg, it's Ace. You havin' a Halloween party this year?"  
  
  
"I'm not, but I know of one I'm goin' to. Why? You wanna come?" She asked.  
  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
  
"At the Freak." The Freak was a wacked-out club down town. Goth, protesters, anything anti-social or anti-anything welcome.   
  
  
"When?"  
  
  
"Tomorrow night. Is it just you? Or are you goin' to bring those two hot friends of yours?"   
  
  
"I'll try and convince them. Where should we meet?"  
  
  
"I'll come over around 7 or so, 'kay?"  
  
  
"'Kay. See ya then." I hung up the phone and look to Lance and Pietro. "Guess what?"  
  
  
"What?" They asked simultaneously.   
  
  
"We're goin' to a Halloween party at the Freak."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"C'mon guys, Meg will be here soon."  
  
  
"Ready!" Came Lance's voice. He came out of the bedroom dressed as skull warrior. He had stolen some money from Mystique to buy the mask. He was definitely gruesome.   
  
  
"Bravo!" I said, and started clapping. He pulled his mask up and sat down beside me, and we waited for Pietro. "Ya know, for someone livin' life in the fast lane, he sure is slow to get ready."  
  
  
"This ain't nothin'. You gotta see him in the mornings. He gets up at 6 just to do his hair." Lance said.  
  
  
"I heard that!" Came Pietro's voice from the bathroom.  
  
  
"So what? It's true!" Pietro paid no comment to that. He came out as vampire. Not an original idea, you're thinking. Well think about this: we're talkin' about Pietro here. Ya know he's got some trick up sleeve. He had left his hair white, and instead of the normal black tux deal, he was wearing a truly gothic royal blue coat with frills and everything.   
  
  
"Quix, you're beyond me at times. This is one of them." Lance said.   
  
  
"What?" Pietro faked innocence.   
  
  
"Come here a second, will ya?" I dragged him back into the bathroom and got some eyeshadow and mascara out  
  
  
"Oh no, you're not puttin' that stuff on me." He tried to back away but Lance blocked him.   
  
  
"Let me just try somethin' and if ya don't like it you can take it off, okay?" He hesitantly agreed. When I was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and actually looked surprised.  
  
  
"Wow. Not bad." He said.  
  
  
"See?" A knock came at the door. It was Meg, dressed as herself. (In other words, a goth or witch. Whichever you prefer.) "Let's go!"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The place was madness. The walls just oozed with Halloween stuff, all of it grisly. I loved it. Some sort of music was playin', the bass turned up so high the floor vibrated violently.  
  
  
We started dancing on the already extremely crowded dance floor, Meg with Pietro and me with Lance. Sorta. It wasn't too long later that we all ended up separated from each other. I tried to find them, but it was just too crowded. I ended up dancing with some guy dressed as something. I started to wonder off, but he pulled me back. I tried to leave again, but he pulled me back. I whacked his hand and let me be. I hate guys like that. I went up to the second floor to see if I could find Meg or Pietro or Lance. I found Meg over by the drink bar. It took me about five minutes to reach her.  
  
  
"Meg! Where's Lance and Pietro?" I shouted.  
  
  
"Dunno. Thought they was with you." She shouted back.  
  
  
"Ah man." I said. Knowing those two, they'd get into some kind of trouble. I kept searching and finally found Lance over by the one wall. "Lance! Where's Pietro?"  
  
  
"Last I saw he was over by the bar." He said.  
  
  
"I was just there, and he wasn't any where near."  
  
  
"Then I have no clue. What's the big deal? He's fine. He can handle himself." That's what I'm afraid of, I thought to myself. "C'mon Ace, let's party!" He grabbed my hand took me out onto the dance floor. I soon lost myself in the music and forgot all my worries.  
  
  
Talk about stupid.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I knew he'd get in trouble. Pietro, when he's his normal self, is bad enough, but when you add alcohol to that mix.... Well, it ain't a pretty sight.  
  
  
I was dancin' and havin' fun when all of a sudden Lance stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit." He said.   
  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He pointed up to the ceiling. There, Pietro was swingin' on the chandeliers, screaming at the top of his lungs. Oh, and he was stripping too.   
  
  
"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! I RULE EVERYTHING! I CAN DO ANYTHING! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!" Pietro screamed. His cape fell to the floor, and people started noticing. Since most were drunk or possibly high, they thought it was cool. Me and Lance on the otherhand, well, we weren't happy.   
  
  
"PIETRO!" Lance yelled. Pietro noticed us. He waved and jumped over to a closer chandelier.  
  
  
"HEY LANCEY! WHATCHA DOIN' DOWN THERE? IT'S FUN UP HERE! C'MON UP! BRING ACE! LET'S PARTY! AH-WHOOOO!" Pietro started howling and began jumping around. Down went the royal blue coat and the frill shirt.   
  
  
"Where's a camera when ya need one?" I joked. Lance sighed. "How about we pretend we don't know him?"  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Shall we?" Lance offered his arm and I took it. We walked away and ignored Pietro's screaming and howling and danced. Not too long later tho', the cops showed up.   
  
  
Pietro, too drunk to run fast, was caught after a `chandelier-chase'. We walked over to hear what the cop was saying. He was reading Pietro his rights. Pietro was flipping out. Literally.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm here with friends and you can't do nothing to me, ya hear? Do ya hear me? Hey fuzz, I said, do ya hear me?" The cop didn't take this to lightly.  
  
  
"Oh, you're here with friends, huh? Why don't you point them out so I can talk to them?" Pietro scanned the crowd and saw us.   
  
  
"There! Them!" He pointed and ran over to us. The cop followed.  
  
  
"Do you know him?" The cop asked.   
  
  
"I have never met him before in my life." I said, putting on a British accent. Lance followed suit.  
  
  
"And neither have I." He said. He sounded all snobby. I did my best not to laugh.  
  
  
"Lancey, it's me! Quix! C'mon Ace, don't do this to me!" Pietro whined.  
  
  
"My name is not Ace! It is Elizabeth!" I said, like being called Ace was the worst torture known to man.  
  
  
"And I am Dominic!" Lance said. "Now Mr. Police Officer, would you please remove this annoyance from our sight!"   
  
  
"Of course sir." The cop grabbed Pietro and dragged him crying and whining outside. Lance and I burst out laughing.  
  
  
"Should we go and get him?" Lance asked.  
  
  
"Nah, let him sit in the tank for the night. We can get him tomorrow." Lance and I started dancing again, and forgot all about poor Pietro. "Dominic? Where did that come from?"  
  
  
"It's my middle name." Lance said, sounding like he wasn't too proud of it. "What about Elizabeth?"  
  
  
"It's my middle name." I told him. "Now come on. Is this a party or not?"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lance and I didn't drag ourselves home until around 2 in the morning. We had to catch a cab since Meg didn't want to leave. When we got to my apartment we just slept where we fell, which was the couch for him and the bed for me. We didn't even change out of our costumes.  
  
  
I woke up around noon. I smelled coffee and quickly changed into clothes that were more comfortable. I wondered into the kitchen where Lance was sitting at the table, reading the paper. I grabbed a mug and sat down across from him.  
  
  
"Pietro made the paper." He said, and handed it over to me. Front page, picture and all. I grabbed the scissors and cut the story out.  
  
  
"I'm gonna frame this and hang it in the hall, whatcha think?"  
  
  
"I think Mystique is gonna kill him when she finds out."   
  
  
"Nah, he'll sweet talk himself out of trouble as usual. What time do ya think we should go down and get him?" I asked.  
  
  
"I think after about four more cups of coffee and a cold shower or two. How about you?"  
  
  
"Same here."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pietro was not happy. Lance and I brought some clothes for him to change into. He sulked the entire time we were in the car. And sorry if this sounds harsh, but Pietro is funny when he sulks. Truly, he is.  
  
  
"Hey Quix, how about we stop somewhere for a late lunch? You choose, I'll pay." I am such a suck-up.  
  
  
"Fine. I don't care where." Wow. Pietro not caring where we eat? It's a miracle. I chose the only decent restaurant in town, a Italian place called Fazoli's. We walked in and sat down. As we ordered, some kids from the table turned around and started pointing to Pietro.  
  
  
"What's their deal?" I asked Lance.  
  
  
"X-Freaks." He said. "The one that thinks he's Dennis Rodman is Evan."  
  
  
"Oh no." I slid down in my seat. Lance did likewise.   
  
  
"Hey Pietro! Didja have a nice time last night in jail? Didja strip for the cops?" Evan teased. Pietro started muttering to himself. Lance and I slid out of our seats and I went over to their table.  
  
  
"Um, hey, I just wanted to meet you before Pietro over there killed you, 'kay? Good. Nice meeting ya. Bye-bye now! Hope you're death ain't painful." I ran out the door and got into my truck where Lance was waiting. We laid blackmarks on the ground spinning out of the driveway.   
  
  
"So, when should we bail him out of jail this time?" Lance asked.  
  
  
"How about next year?"   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
